This invention relates generally to wearing apparel, and more particularly to novelty upper torso wearing apparel.
In this age of funky clothing, there seems to be no end to the imagination of clothing designers to create new and unusual appearances and styles for clothing. Women, particularly, have a fascination for wearing clothing which is originally designed to be worn by men or to have the appearance of clothing designed to be worn by men.
Much of this novelty clothing appearance is directed to clothing which is either generally somewhat larger and baggy to provide that type of overall appearance or of another group of novelty clothing which is designed to be considerably more body tight, appealing to the slender and svelt female appearance which has also become extremely desirable and popular.
The present invention provides a novelty wearing apparel design which generally has the appearance of mens' lower underwear known as "briefs" which are adapted to be worn in an inverted orientation over the upper torso as a shirt.